Yoru
Yoru (夜 Yoru 'Night') was a major antagonist in the story Highschool DxD: Rise of the Solar God. He is the son of Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto, as well as this Universe's Issei's destined rival/arch-enemy. Later on in the story, Yoru has been shown in a more neutral light, like many other characters in the Solarverse. 'Appearance' Yoru has the appearance of a young man with long spiky black hair with short bangs that framed his forehead, and wore white pants with a black sash. He usually wears a stern expression that usually deepened to a scowl, and is much taller than his cousin. Upon meeting Issei for the first time, Yoru had a silver crown with a black jewel on his forehead. When he fully absorbs the Moon into himself, or in the midst of his lunar transformations, Yoru's appearance doesn't change as much, with the exception of his hair changing to a silver color, and his body gaining a more toned muscle mass. 'Personality' As a result of being kept in his father's mansion, and being unable to interact outside of it, Yoru lacks social skills and has limited cognitive function, relying primarily on his instincts and primal emotions. He despises Tsukuyomi for making him into such a monster, and for not allowing him to grow up naturally. In a call back to the imbalance between Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi, as well as the separation between the Sun and the Moon, Yoru exhibits a violent temperament towards Issei, and has constantly stated that his cousin's physiology irritates him greatly. Though it should be noted that he does not hate Issei personally, even after of the battles they have gone through. After his death, and upon being visited by Issei in the Realm of the Shinigami, Yoru at first initially reacts angrily towards him, mocking him that the reason for his destruction was because Issei wanted to be the hero, to which Issei firmly counters that by saying that Yoru was the catalyst for their rivalry. When Issei reveals his intention of making amends with him, Yoru at first rejects the notion, stating that they would never be able to accomplish what their parents failed to do. However, Yoru eventually starts to develop a niche of respect for his cousin; and this feelings grew when he is saved by Issei from the Leviathan-possessed Indra. Due to this act, Yoru's feelings towards Issei changes, and despite his irritation at the fact that his cousin had saved him regardless of their history, his personality starts mellow at a gradual pace. 'Powers & Abilities' Yoru is the son of Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto, and as such possesses the same affinity to the Moon, just as his father does. As the child of one of the three sovereign deities in Shintoism, he is naturally stronger than most individuals from other races. His innate connection with the Moon, makes Yoru both the same as and the opposite of Solar!Issei. Even without absorbing the Moon, he was able to easily knock down his father and destroyed a huge chunk of Tokyo. He fought on equal grounding to Issei even after the latter absorbed the entirety of the Sun into his being; to which Yoru was prompted him to go even further beyond and absorb the Moon. Like Issei, due to the possibly infinite Moons that exist in the Universe, Yoru could constantly break his own limits. Immense Strength- Yoru was shown to be exceptionally powerful, matches Issei for the majority of their natural transformations. His fight with Issei in his full solar powered form, shook the entire Solar System in his fight with Super Solar God Issei. Immense Durability- Peered with his formidable strength, he has quite the durability levels. He has shrugged off attacks by Issei, and took the combined powers of Issei's Solar energy, Ddraig's and the Orochi's strength. Even then, his soul remained as he descended into Death's Domain, and was relatively well as the lost souls refused to go near him. Immense Speed- Around Issei's level. His speed blitzes many characters who are formidably fast in canon DxD. Lunar Manipulation- Yoru, being a god of the Moon and technically a living fragment of it, has utmost control over the Moon and its energies. He has been shown to produce vines made out of pure lunar energy as well as firing energy blasts of the same substance. He's also generally more powerful and fast when the Moon is clear in the sky. Solar Energy Supression- Like his father, Yoru should be able to manipulate the Moon into standing between the Earth and the Sun, therefore causing a Solar Eclipse. This would allow him to suppress and greatly weaken a solar deity's physical attributes and magic power, thus giving him the greater edge over them. This ability is no longer useful against Issei, though. 'Gallery' 56c2e4d28d2c709c796d60f1_56c312da8d2c709c796d649e_320.jpg 56c2e4d28d2c709c796d60f1_56d43e7203bf3221493afb09_320.jpg 94549.jpg 119fbfeca905ffe84c20aec99d21f5d7.jpg 627969dz.png natsuno-yuuki-shiki-90.4.jpg Bathing Yoru.jpg Natsuno_redorn_as_warewolf.jpg|Glaring Shiki-019.jpg|Super Lunar 21 Year Old Yoru 'Themes' *Broly's Theme(10's by Pantera) *Grand Theft Auto 4 Main Theme (21 Year Old Yoru) 'Trivia' His appearance and likeness is based on the character Broly from the Dragon Ball franchise, and Natsuno Koide/Yuuki from Shiki. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Gods and Buddhas Category:Fanon Gods Category:Solarverse Category:Antydeth Category:Warriorman199456 Category:Super Acrobat6 Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Non-Canon Male Characters Category:Non-Canon Gods Category:Fanon Antagonists Category:Former Antagonist